List of NDP-CCF Leaders
FEDERAL cannington manor Thomas Mulcair. From 3/2012. Jack Layton. Died 2011. YUKON 1978-1981 - BERGER, Fred 1981-1995 - PENIKETT, Tony (Premier 1985-1992) 1995-2000 - MCDONALD, Piers (Premier 1996-2000) 2000 - HARDING, Trevor (interm leader) 2001-2002 - FAIRCLOUGH, Eric since 2002 - HARDY, Todd BRITISH COLUMBIA 1933–1937 - CONNELL, Robert 1937-1941 - ? 1941–1953 - WINCH, Harold Edward 1953 – April 12, 1969 - STRACHAN, Robert Martin April 12, 1969 – late 1969 - BERGER, Thomas late 1969 – May 20, 1984 - BARRETT, David (Premier 1972-1975) May 20, 1984 – April 12, 1987 - SKELLY, Robert Evans April 12, 1987 – February 18, 1996) - HARCOURT, Michael Franklin (Premier 1991-1996) February 18, 1996 – 1999) - CLARK, Glen David (Premier 1996-1999) 1999 – February 20, 2000 - MILLER, Arthur Daniel (Dan) (acting leader/Premier 1999-2000) February 20, 2000 – June 16 2001 - DOSANJH, Ujjal Dev Singh (Premier 2000-2001) June 16 2001 – November 23, 2003 - MACPHAIL, Joy K. (interim) since November 23, 2003 - JAMES, Carole ALBERTA 1932-1942 - ? 1942-1955 - ROPER, Elmer Ernest 1955-???? - JOHNSON, Floyd 1962–1968 - REIMER, Neil 1968–1984 - NOTLEY, W. Grant 1984–1994 - MARTIN, Ray 1994–1996 - HARVEY, Ross 1996–2000 - BARRETT, Pam 2000–2004 - PANNU, Raj since 2004 - MASON, Brian SASKATCHEWAN July 27, 1932-July 17, 1936 - COLDWELL, Major James July 17, 1936-February 12, 1941 - WILLIAMS, George February 12, 1941-July 17, 1942 - BROCKELBANK, John (leader in the legislature) July 17, 1942-November 3, 1961 - DOUGLAS, Thomas Clement (Premier 1944-1961) November 3, 1961-July 4, 1970 - LLOYD, Woodrow S. (Premier 1961-1964) July 4, 1970-November 7, 1987 - BLAKENEY, Allan (Premier 1971-1982) November 7, 1987-January 27, 2001 - ROMANOW, Roy (Premier 1991-2001) since January 27, 2001 - CALVERT, Lorne (Premier since 2001) MANITOBA 1933-1936 - ? 1936-1947 - FARMER, Seymour J. (part of coalition government, 1st Socialist Cabinet Minister in North America) 1947-1952 - HANSFORD, Edwin 1952 - BRYCE, William 1952-1960 - STINSON, Lloyd (house leader until 1953) 1960-June 7, 1969 - PAULLEY, A. Russell June 7, 1969-1979 - SCHREYER, Edward 1979-March 30, 1988 - PAWLEY, Howard (interim leader until November 4, 1979) 1988-October 7, 2009 - DOER, Gary October 7,2009-current - SELINGER, Greg ONTARIO 1932-1942 - ? 1942-1953 - JOLLIFFE, Edward Bigelow 1953-1970 - MACDONALD, Donald Cameron 1970-1978 - LEWIS, Stephen Henry 1978-1982 - CASSIDY, Michael Morris 1982-1996 - RAE, Bob Keith 1996 - WILDMAN, Charles Bud Jackson (interim) 1996-present - HAMPTON, Howard QUEBEC 1951-1957 - CASGRAIN, Thérèse 1957-1960 - CHARTRAND, Michael 1960-1964 - ? 1964-1968 - CLICHE, Robert 1970-1973 - MORIN, Roland 1973-1979 - GAUTRIN, Henri-François 1985-1988 - HARNEY, John 1987-1989 - MORIN, Roland 1989-1990 - NADEAU, Gaétan 1990-1992 - PARENTEAU, Michel 1992-1994 - SIROIS, Jean-François 1994-1996 - DUPUIS, Jocelyne 1996-2002 - ROSE, Paul NEW BRUNSWICK J.A. Mugridge 1940's J.A. Richardson 1970- ; Miramichi woodscontractor Patrick Callaghan ; Waffle lader, radical from Sctoland John LaBossiere 1974-1980 ; teacher, environmentalist 1980-1988 - LITTLE, George ; Scotish born teacher 1988-2005 - WEIR, Elizabeth PRINCE EDWARD ISLAND David Hall (1st PEI NDP Leader 1968?- Doreen Stark (Interm 1974-1977 - RYAN, Aquinas 1977-1981 - MURRAY, Douglas 1982-1983 - BURKE, David 1983-1989 - MAYNE, Jim ; President National Farmers Union 1989 - CRANE, Dolores (interm leader) 1990-1991 - ? 1991-1995 - DUCHESNE, Larry 1995-2002 - DICKIESON, Herb 2002-2005 - ROBICHAUD, Gary NOVA SCOTIA 1939-1945 - ? 1945-1953 - CUNNINGHAM, Russell 1953-1963 - MACDONALD, Michael James 1963-1968 - AITCHISON, James H. 1968-1980 - ACKERMAN, Jeremy 1980 - MCEACHERN, James Buddy (interm) 1980-1994 - MCDONOUGH, Alexa 1994-1996 - HOLM, John 1996-2000 - CHISHOLM, Robert 2000-2001 - MACDONALD, Helen since 2001 - DEXTER, Darrell NEWFOUNDLAND 1955-1956 - DROVER, Sam ; Leader/Founder Newfoundland CCF 1959 - Newfoundland Democratic Party ; leaders Ed Finn Jr & Calvin Normore *Non affilated, but had support from federal CCF 1960-1970 - ? 1970-1974 - CONNORS, John ; teacher ; Grand Falls 1974-1977 - PANTING, Gerry 1977-1980 - GREEN, John 1980-1981 - FAOUR, Fonse ; former NDP MP 1981-1989 - FENWICK, Peter 1989-1992 - NEWHOOK, Cle since 1992 - HARRIS, Jack